


Enjoying the View

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying a bath after a very long day, Mairon discovers something that makes his day a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the View

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short work that was originally posted on Tumblr. I decided to post it here to since it seemed to get a lot of interest. This was inspired by a discussion with TextsfromSauron on Tumblr.

Mairon slid into the bath with a sigh. The water was hot enough to scald an elf, but Mairon liked it that way. The heat soothed him. Today had been stressful, and all he wanted to do was relax for a few minutes.

Mairon slid his eyes closed and let the heat envelop him. He breathed in the steam rising from the water.

Mairon slid his hands up and down his chest. He moaned as he ran a finger across one nipple and then pinched. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander to the last time his Master had touched him.

“Fuck…yes,” he hissed as he stroked his other nipple.

He imagined Melkor’s tongue sliding over first one then the other. His master always knew what he liked.

As Mairon remembered the feeling of Melkor gently biting down, he pinched his nipples. Just a touch of pain to heighten his senses. Stroking against his nipples once more, he slid his hands down his body slowly.

Finally his hands reached their goal. He took himself in hand. In his mind it was Melkor who was wrapping his hand around the engorged length. Mairon threw his head back as he stroked slowly up and down his own hardness. Just a light touch at first.

“That’s it, Mairon.” Melkor had whispered in his ear as he teased him.

Mairon tightened his grip and began to quicken his pace. Melkor was biting his neck as Mairon thrust against him. Melkor always liked to leave marks on Mairon as little signs of possession. Mairon liked to think that the denizens of Angband saw those marks and knew that Mairon was the one that their master chose to bed.

Suddenly Mairon started at a loud grunt. He turned towards the noise. There, on the wall that separated his bathhouse from the training room, was a hole. How long had that been there, and why had he not noticed? Who was watching?

He should say something. He should cover himself. Yet a thrill went through him at the thought of being seen like this. His body was perfect. His frame was lithe and tight. He had the finest arse in all of Arda. Of course people wanted to admire it. The thought of eyes on his form, worshiping his beauty, made him harden further.

Mairon’s hand returned to his length. Let whoever was out there stare. If they wanted to watch, he would give them a view to remember. He stroked up and down his length as his hips began to thrust, pressing his length firmly into his hand.

“Yes, please, just like that,” he moaned loudly.

Mairon arched his body in the water as he continued to thrust into his hand. It felt so good, and knowing he was being watched made it feel even better. It was time to give them even more of a show.

Mairon slid forward in the water and bent forward slightly so his arse was visible from the hole in the wall. Then he reached behind himself and slid a finger inside.

“Fuck that feels good,” he gasped as he slid his finger in and out, his other hand still gripping his throbbing length.

Another finger soon joined the first. He bent over even further as he pressed over and over again against his bundle of nerves. He was close, and the thought of everyone watching his pleasure was bringing him even closer. He added a third finger and then a fourth, enjoying how full he felt.

“Oh…oh fuck,” Mairon gasped as his seed spurt into his hand.

Mairon let his body slump back into the water as he came. He let the pleasure wash over him. He stayed floating for a few moments, his legs too weak to support him. Then he stood up. Time to tell everyone that he knew they were watching.

“Did you enjoy that?” Mairon called out.

He heard a loud scuffling and then the pounding of many feet fleeing. He smirked to himself. He had enjoyed having an audience. He would have to try this again some time.

Mairon slid out of the bath. He walked over to his silk robes piled neatly on the floor. Reaching down, he picked up the robes and slid them on. The soft fabric felt good against his skin. He closed his eyes and smiled, imagining how uncomfortable his soldiers now were. In spite of his recent orgasm, he could feel himself begin to harden. Maybe he would go find Melkor.

Mairon walked to the door and opened it. There, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, was Melkor.

“Were you planning on putting on a show for all of Angband?” Melkor asked.

Mairon winced. His master could be possessive. He was not sure how Melkor would feel about Mairon sharing that particular view with others.

“Of course not, Master,” Mairon said. “I was merely enjoying a bath. It is not my fault that they decided to watch.”

“Come, now, Mairon,” Melkor said. “You knew they were there.”

“Master…” Mairon started to say.

“I suppose you can let them enjoy the sight of your body,” Melkor said. “Just remember who it belongs to.”

“Of course, Master,” Mairon replied. “I am yours.”

“Yes, mine,” Melkor said. “I did not realize that you enjoyed an audience.”

“If they wish to admire me, who am I to stop them?” Mairon said with a smirk. “And besides, just think about how awkward tomorrow’s meeting is going to be for them.”

“I do have to admit. It was quite a view,” Melkor said.

“Then perhaps you would enjoy a private show, Master?” Mairon said as he let the robe slide back off his body.

Melkor pulled him close. Mairon reached down to stroke his hand against the bulge in Melkor’s breeches. Melkor pulled his lieutenant into a bruising kiss. Mairon allowed the smug pleasure he felt fill him. The hole would stay. Today had turned out to be a most pleasant day after all.


End file.
